


because you've been a bad boy

by CHEEKYPJM



Series: Baby, Baby [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kyungsoo, Daddy!Yixing, Little!Baekhyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Yixing gives Baekhyun a punishment, but Kyungsoo's soft spot for him caves.





	because you've been a bad boy

"Yixing,"

It's eerily quiet in the house, save for the faint and inaudible sounds of muffled sobs echoing through the walls of their home. Kyungsoo is really trying to keep his composure of not running through the house and cradling his baby, but Yixing had made his point clear, and Kyungsoo was not going to take the risk of going against that.

Kyungsoo is really tired of this happening nearly every week. Baekhyun does something lousy— in Yixing's words— and earns himself twenty-five spanks, degrading names, a cock ring, and he also doesn't get to wear any of his favorite attire— hint the black tiny shorts he just loves to squeeze in. The facetious part is, Baekhyun hates it all. Hates the cock ring, claims that it's the worst thing ever invented. He also gets really upset and moody when Yixing restricts him of his favorite clothing.

Yixing really does pay him no heed when he lets his behavior get out of control like that, just tells Kyungsoo not to bother him for a couple of hours— leave Baekhyun to let out his emotions alone, because they both know that even though he never shoots down anyone's presence, as a person, he just needs time to himself.

Kyungsoo sighs, absentmindedly watching Yixing's fingers glide and tap almost gracefully across the keyboard of his laptop. He's working, again. Well, at least that was what he was attempting to do before Baekhyun came and nagged at him continuously, clinging to his side like a human leech, and then tried to blow him underneath the table. Once Yixing had sweetly denied his request, Baekhyun pouted, stomped his foot, and marched to his room. Obviously, Yixing wasn't having any of that, and Kyungsoo watched as he followed after Baekhyun— that's where the spanks, cock ring, and restriction of his favorite clothes ensued.

It's not easy for Kyungsoo at all, really. He can't stand the sound of Baekhyun crying to himself without anyone making a move to comfort him. He just doesn't know how Yixing can go from from so caring, to absolutely remarkable.

"Yixing," he tries again, attempting to grab the elder's attention. Yixing's fingers doesn't stop moving, but he hums, acknowledging Kyungsoo's presence. "I think he's had enough," he begins to reason, even though he already knows that he's losing. It's Yixing, everyone loses.

Kyungsoo can see Yixing copying and pasting whatever is written down on his draft, and he can't help but get slightly frustrated at the lack of response he's getting. He leans his head from where it was previously lying on Yixing's shoulder, standing and walking over to the fridge. Fine, if Yixing isn't going to do anything about it, then Kyungsoo will— well, he'll try. Dont get him wrong, he totally understands the consequences of Baekhyun's little show, but come on, it's been a whole hour, his heart is aching for the poor boy.

He grabs a cold bottle of water from the fridge and begins to retreat from the kitchen, when Yixing's voice stops him midway. "He's fine. He just wants attention."

Kyungsoo scoffs. "Well, yeah, of course he wants attention— he's Baekhyun," he leaves the kitchen before anything unnecessary starts. The little, uncontrolled whimpers get a bit louder the closer Kyungsoo gets to the room, and he sighs. The door opens, and there Baekhyun is, lying face-first into the mattress. He's not naked, which is a relief, but Kyungsoo recognizes that he's clad in one of his shirts.

"Baby,"

Baekhyun immediately turns around, startled at the sudden intrusion. His hair is sticking out in all sorts of places, and this might just be the biggest pout that he's ever displayed, very shocking. Baekhyun was scared, to be honest. A little part of him had thought that it was Yixing coming back to punish him further, but he slumps in relief when he sees Kyungsoo. His first instinct is to reach out and make grabby hands at the other.

Kyungsoo is more than happy to comply, striding over to Baekhyun and placing him in his lap. "Poor boy," he cooes, running his hands over the reddened skin of Baekhyun's bottom. Baekhyun hisses, pout never leaving his face. Wow, Yixing did not play nice. Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun's shirt up lightly, revealing the dark blue cock ring, snug and tight around Baekhyun.

"I-i'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to be—"

"Sh, it's alright."

Baekhyun nods, nuzzling his nose against Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo then grabs the water bottle that he grabbed earlier and hands it to Baekhyun. "I figured you were thirsty from those ear-piercing screams that you let out a while ago."

Baekhyun blushes, not realizing how loud he could be while Yixing spanked the living day lights out of him. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, baby, it's okay."

Baekhyun nods. He feels far more calmer now, settled in one of his daddies arms— but a big part of him is still highly upset. He acted out infront of Yixing for crying out loud, he's embarrassed. Yixing is disappointed in him, he knows it. He should have known that Yixing didn't like to deal with this behavior, and he went out and went against his rule— even if it wasn't the biggest and most calamitous rule that he went against.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through the boy's hair, trying to calm his nerves, at the least. He doesn't like to see him in this state, even though sometimes he's the one who delivers spanks and punishments, he always feels bad two minutes later— never fails. He just doesn't understand how Yixing does it. How he can be so unfazed by the aftermath of punishment. Of course Kyungsoo understands the dynamics and rules that follows after a punishment— no running back, nor kissing up to Baekhyun, never. It makes them look like weak daddies, all of Yixing's words exactly.

"Hey," Kyungsoo whispers in Baekhyun's neck after several minutes of silence. He had decided to wait until Baekhyun's wretched emotions had subsided before he spoke. "Hey, Baek, look at me."

Baekhyun does immediately, Kyungsoo must be serious, he hasn't called him by his name in quite some time. Once they lock eyes, Kyungsoo quirks a brow. "Why don't you go apologize to your daddy, hm?"

"I-"

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo warns.

"B-but, I'm scared. He doesn't love me anymore," is all that Baekhyun says, eyes lost it's sparkle long ago. If Kyungsoo is taken aback, he sure doesn't let it show. Yixing doesn't love him? That's almost like saying Baekhyun is straight, absolutely impossible. Kyungsoo is appalled by what Baekhyun has just said, but he's also upset. Baekhyun shouldn't think that way by one little punishment. If this happens every time Yixing ir Kyungsoo punishes him, this dynamic isn't going to end so well.

"Not true," he clicks his tongue. "Don't say things like that, it makes me upset," Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun up off of his lap, standing and walking over to the bedside table.

Baekhyun pouts, whimpers even. He's just made Kyungsoo upset, just like he did with Yixing. What more can he possibly do to ruin everything for himself? He just can't seem to keep his big mouth shut, what a huge disappointment. Kyungsoo catches his whimper, turning to face him with a unreadable expression. "None of that."

Baekhyun stops, bowing his head.

"Now go, he deserves an apology for your actions," he goes to the bed, and Baekhyun makes grabby hands to be lifted, only to be denied and brought to his feet instead. "Go," he pats at his bottom, ushering the other out of the room.

"Wait, baby," Kyungsoo calls, and Baekhyun turns around, only to be faced with a pair of shorts landing in his hands. "Put those on."

 

Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen before Baekhyun, making eye contact with Yixing. Yixing only spares him a quick glance before turning back to the screen of his laptop. Of course, Kyungsoo doesn't pay it any heed, because he's not going to be the one talking to Yixing— Baekhyun is.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exchange glances behind Yixing's back, a frightened gaze blooming all over Baekhyun's face. Kyungsoo widens his eyes, gesturing for Baekhyun to go on ahead, but the boy just isn't willing. He shakes his head, turning on his heels to flee the scene, but Kyungsoo catches his wrist in his grip just in time.

"Baekhyun," he whispers, not too high for Yixing to hear over his loud and obnoxious typing. "What did I say?" Baekhyun sighs, still not budging. "No cock for a whole month," he threatens, because he knows that Baekhyun just can't do that. The threat is completely empty though, but Baekhyun doesn't know that.

"If you two are going to whisper behind my back, then stop—" Yixing says, turning to face them, finally. "I can hear everything." Once he catches sight of Baekhyun, he face remains blank. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun looks away. "Daddy.. "

Kyungsoo decides to slip out, settling on the couch in the living room. He's seen this scenario many times, and he's kind of sick of re-living it.

"Come here, baby," Yixing suddenly speaks, patting his thigh gently. Baekhyun immediately scrambles over to him, placing himself comfortably in his spot on Yixing.

"Before you speak.. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for trying to seduce you after you said no, and stomping my foot at you— and crying like a big baby even when you told me not to, and—"

"Baek," Yixing chuckles, placing his finger over his lips. "—quit it, I understand. I'm not angry at you, I never was. What gave you that idea?"

"Well— when, um—" Baekhyun grumbles. "you called m-me a big annoying baby, so I thought—"

Ah, there it is. "Hm?" Yixing gestures for him to go on. "And?"

"A-and, I just thought that you didn't love me anymore.. because I act like a child," Baekhyun bows his head. He's ashamed to be admitting these things, it's not like he came into this relationship to  _not_ act this way. It's part of the deal, truthfully. 

Yixing doesn't say anything after, just keeps his gaze locked on Baekhyun, then slightly turning over to mess with his laptop. Baekhyun frowns deeply, heart plummeting to his stomach as he watches his daddy just  _shrug_ him off like this— after he's just admitted to his  _'Yixing Not Loving Him Insecurities'_. He's weak now, not knowing what to do, and he doesn't want to break down infront of Yixing—again—so he throws his fingers over his eyes, quickly swiping away any threatening tears that would make him look like a big, annoying baby. 

"Daddy," he tugs Yixing's sleeve. "I thought that you said you weren't angry at me?" 

"I'm not," Yixing closes his laptop, not before saving off whatever work he's been producing. "Just a bit disappointed that you disobeyed me, and that you second-guessed my love for you, yeah?" 

Baekhyun perks up, but nods in understanding. "Yes." 

"Say, Baekhyun-ah, are you going to be a big boy again?" 

"Yes, I promise." 

Yixing hums, nods, runs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair soothingly. Kyungsoo is watching from the living room, smiling as he knows Yixing was just messing with Baekhyun when he egged on his disappointment a little longer than supposed. 

Yixing pats Baekhyun's bottom. "Show me your cock ring, baby," and Baekhyun is quick to grab the ends of his loose t-shirt, pulling it up tight and it scrunches up at his armpits— also showing Yixing his pink nipples. He tucks his shorts under his ballsack. The blue ring holds tightly around Baekhyun's shaft, the areas around burning red. Yixing wraps his hand around it, un-clipping it and setting it aside on the table. It causes Baekhyun's cock to bounce and smack brutally against his abdomen, which he gasps to. 

"Good boy." 

"Baekhyun-ah, look at me," Yixing commands, lifting Baekhyun's shirt over his head. It is thrown to the floor of the kitchen, and neither of them seem to care all that much. When Baekhyun flutters his eyes open, staring straight at Yixing, Yixing speaks up. "You're such a big boy for owning up to your mistakes," Baekhyun nods, whimpers. "You're gonna take my cock today, too?" 

"Yes, please."

"Are you gonna take your daddy Kyungsoo's as well? At the same time?" 

Baekhyun's breath catches in his throat. Arousal, and also a bit of fear, stirs in his belly, and he can't help but to arch slightly into Yixing. The thought has him clenching around absolutely nothing, and he can't help but to rock foward. 

"Y-yes, Daddy," and just then, Kyungsoo is coming into the room, snaking his arms around Baekhyun's neck, placing light, little kisses under his ear. 

"You two are so inappropriate," he chuckles, but the three of them know he's speaking for partially himself as well. "It's insatiable, sometimes." 

Yixing lifts Baekhyun from his lap, handing him off to Kyungsoo easily. "He wants to be fucked, Soo. How's that sound?" 

Kyungsoo and Yixing share a kiss over Baekhyun's shoulder. "Sounds good," Kyungsoo mumbles, absentmindedly rubbing circles over Baekhyun's back. 

"—pleasure for all of us."

 

 

✔

**Author's Note:**

> no smut? no smut. 
> 
> this draft has literally been sitting in my works for like, two months and I just came to it today and finished (aka added the last few paragraphs).
> 
> and tbh, i was kind of eager to write baekhyun taking two wee-wee's at the same time, but i don't have that sort of time, but if yall really want it, I'll gladly write it lmao.
> 
> anywho, hope you enjoyed this [error filled] chapter, kudos appreciated and comment what you think bc im motivated by that djfjv 
> 
> ^ sad 
> 
> I love you all and have a nice dayy ❣


End file.
